How We Made Hogwarts and What Happened After That
by lilymasefield
Summary: Rowena, Helga, Salazar and Godric were best friends. Together they laid the foundations of the best ever school. But why did Salazar get estranged from them? Why did he leave? Read this to find out. It also has slight humor in the beginning so you may or may not count that as its third category.


**Disclaimer: I wish to but I do not own Harry Potter**

Rowena stared at Godric incredulously. "Are you mad?" she muttered at last. "What? It's not my suggestion. Helga wants to teach nasty kids. And I might train my own army," Godric replied. "You want to use students for making an army?" Rowena muttered. "No. We'll teach them and turn them into good brave witches and wizards. Even Salazar finds this idea good. Right, Slithy?"

Salazar Slytherin would not normally stand being called 'Slithy'. But this was Godric. His best friend. How could he possibly be angry with him?

"Yes indeed Godriano," he replied. Godric smirked. So little Slithy, who was not so little, was also learning how to crap people's name, eh?"

"'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', isn't it?" Rowena asked. Godric nodded vigorously like a child. "All right," Rowena said, "I'll teach them. But we will accept only wise children."

"No we will accept only pure blood wizards," Salazar said. "Ew! Little Slithy is racist!" Godric remarked. "No don't get me wrong! I don't hold anything against muggles. But I don't know whether they'll keep their magical knowledge to themselves or no. And we can ill-afford to blow our cover to all the muggles."

"Point," Rowena said. "I think we should recruit only the brave and courageous ones in our army. I mean our school," Godric chimed in. "You go around making your army. We'll make our school," Rowena said. Godric made a face and settled himself on a rock.

Helga came running there, her face flushed with excitement. She hugged Godric, who hugged her back and the two moved around in circles, hand in hand, like five year olds. "Helga Hufflepuff! _You_ will start a school?! Like _this!"_ Rowena said. The duo stopped, looking embarrassed. "Geez, got carried away," Godric said sheepishly.

"What are you so happy about anyway?" Salazar asked. He did not wish to see another explosion from Ravenclaw. "I've found the most suitable place for our school. I have also prepared the design. So are you lot coming?" "Yeah. But I suggest you enrol yourself with the students Godric," Rowena replied. "Oh just shut up. And don't go around teaching our students the Imperius Curse and Avada Kedavra curse. Gosh, why did you waste your time in making these evil spells?!" Godric retorted. "If you had any brain you would understand the significance of these spells," Rowena fired.

"SHUT UP!" Salazar yelled crossly, "Stop eating my head!" "I am not a cannibal that I'll eat your head," Godric whispered. The four of them went to where Helga had decided to lay the foundations of the greatest magical school ever. "Nice place," Salazar said. "We'll spread the mattresses over there and teach our students in the traditional style," Godric suggested. "Uh no. I have already made the designs of the castle. Choose the ones which you like the best," Helga replied and three blueprints appeared in the sky. "I like this middle one," Rowena said. The two men exchanged a glance and then said together, "Me too!"

The four of them gathered the materials for the school and constructed the castle. It was huge and warm and airy. "Now the students. Whom should we give admission in our great school?" Godric dragged them back to the old subject. "The ones with brain," Rowena replied tartly. "The ones with pure blood," Salazar suggested solemnly. "The ones with courage," Godric emphasized gravely.

"The ones with magical abilities and who has any of these qualities along with loyalty and the fire to work hard," Helga said. "Good one!" Godric said. "But can we trust the muggles?" Salazar voiced his concern. "There are deceivers and loyal people in every race, Salazar," Rowena replied. Salazar nodded.

"How are we supposed to know which student fits us the best?" Godric asked. "We should make four houses," Rowena said, "For four founders. And we should make a hat that can read the children's qualities and put them in the house that suits them the best. What say?"

"Brilliant idea. Man, you really have a brain. I thought you just boasted about something you did not have," Godric commented. "Stupefy!" Godric fell on the floor, stunned.

The next day the four of them made the Sorting Hat.

The Hat would tell them which child had magical powers in which part of the world and they would teach these children. Salazar even taught the muggle-borns.

"They are not so bad," he replied when Godric pointed out the fact. "Oh my dear Slithy. I am glad you can see sense now." "Where is it Godriano?" Salazar asked. "What?" "Sense." Godric punched him playfully and they proceeded to their quarters.

The four of them kept on teaching hundreds of students till nine years. They loved it a lot. But then something happened that changed the lives of the four most powerful witches and wizards of that time.

A muggle born young man who had graduated the previous year boasted of his magical powers in front of his non magical friend. He said that the man was joking and told him to prove what he said. The student took out his wand and sparks flew. The friend believed him and told all of his friends and soon the whole country knew about it.

"Damn the boy!" Salazar bellowed when he heard the news, "I told you muggle borns are unreliable." "Come on Salazar. We have had hundreds of muggle born students. If one of them turned out to be rotten apple, what is the fault of the others? Anyway I have modified their memories. I have modified Ramerio's memories. He no longer knows that he is a wizard," Ravenclaw said.

"The whole lot are a bunch of deceivers!" Salazar growled, "They are all _MUDBLOODS!_" "What?!" the other three exclaimed. "I am right. These muggle borns have mud in their blood. Treachery flows in their veins. I will henceforth not allow any mudblood to study in my school!"

"Calm down Salazar! You are saying this because you are angry, that's all!" Helga said, trying to calm him down. "No Helga. I will not teach muggle borns anymore!"

Salazar kept his word. He did not take the muggle borns' Potions class anymore, punished them for no reason and deducted their house points.

This went on for a year. Patience has its limits. Rowena was extremely on this behaviour of his.

"Why the hell are you making these students' lives hell?!" she yelled at Slytherin. "Because these cheaters deserve it!" Salazar yelled back. "You cannot punish all of them for the mistake of one of them!" Rowena retaliated. "You don't teach me how I should treat these mudbloods, Ravenclaw," Salazar muttered. In a flash their wands were in their hands.

"Protego!"

An invisible barrier formed between the combatants. They wheeled around to look at Hufflepuff. "What is wrong with you Salazar? Why are you behaving like this?"

"I don't want mudbloods in my school. Either they will stay or I," Salazar announced.

"You are free to leave," Rowena said. The other two stared at her in shock. "Shut up," Helga said finally. "You are a brilliant wizard, Salazar Slytherin but you can never be a true teacher. A teacher never lets his or her personal feelings come in his or her way to duty. You have neglecting your duty; you can never be a good teacher."

The words fell like thunderbolt on Salazar's ears. He stood silently staring at her. He could see that her eyes were bleak. Helga was crying uncontrollably.

"Fine," Salazar said. He went back to his room and packed his things. But before going he just disappeared for three days. When he was leaving he looked back at the other founders. Rowena was crying this time. Helga couldn't resist it. She ran to him and hugged him. "Please don't go," she sobbed. "I have to Helga. Take care," he said and smiled down at her. He went through the great hall, cast one look at the castle and then went into the grounds towards the school gates.

"Stop Slytherin."

Salazar stopped in his tracks. He had been dying to hear his best friend's voice one last time before he left. He turned around slowly.

Godric Gryffindor walked up to him. His face was grim and there were tears in his eyes. He grabbed Salazar's hands. "Please don't go. For me." He tightened his grip. Salazar burst into tears. He embraced Godric and wept on his shoulder. "Forgive me Godric, but I can't trust muggle borns again in my life. I hate them Godric, hate them! I can't stay here. But I shall always remember you, my dearest friend," he said. His voice was quivering.

"Okay take this then," Godric said. From his robes he took out a green locket on which letter 'S' was engraved. "We shall always be friends, right?" Godric asked. "Till our last breath," Salazar replied. He was about to leave when he could not resist it.

"I have made a secret chamber in the castle. In it lives my favourite pet, a basilisk, who is close to my heart. Kill it if you wish to, because when the time comes, it will try to kill all those muggle borns. It's in the girl's washroom on the second floor. You need to know parseltongue though."

"If it is indeed close to your heart, I will not kill nor reveal the secret to anybody. But I assure you that that basilisk won't be able to kill anybody here till I am around," Godric replied. "I pray to God that you are always around," Salazar muttered.

The gates opened. Salazar cast one last look over his shoulder. It had started to rain and he could just see the silhouette of Godric. He shook his head and then left. Forever.

Godric dropped to his knees. His face fell in his hands and he cried aloud. Tears that rolled down from his eyes mixed with rain water.

"Salazar come back!" he wailed. But after some time he realised something. Salazar would never come back. Godric would never see him again. He was gone. Gone…gone…gone…forever.

**Author's note: So this my second story. I have tried to explain the relationships of the founders what I think they were. This is influenced by the song that Sorting Hat sung during Harry's fifth year which said Godric and Salazar were best friends. I also tried to explain how they established Hogwarts and why Salazar hated muggle borns and the origination of the word '_mudblood_'. In this story Ravenclaw was the one to make spells like the Imperius curse, Avada Kedavra, etc. Please read and review. I have worked hard on it. Please tell me if I have done something wrong and also about my grammar. Thank you.**


End file.
